Ultra-Divine Angel Michael G:AL
This is the purest and kind hearted beyblade owned By Joan Martinez. It was discovered by Joan at the base of a Church in the Middle East. It is dual spin Launcher- Divine Saber This Launcher is the Heavenly Sword of Michael the Angel. It is loaded into the Hilt of the Sword through a hole which opens the front of the blade releasing the exit hole. It is launhced by swining the sword in any direction, and this launch is very powerful and increases the starting speed of the bey. Metal Stone Face- Saviour Michael This Face Depicts the Face, Wings, and Sword of Michael the Angle surrounded by a bright orange light. This metalface is made out of plastic with metal fill ins to add weight and centrifical force to the beyblade. In the middle of the facebolt the words Divine are printed in bold letters. Chrome Wheel-Michael's Wings This Chrome Wheel is a clear bright yellow orange. This wheel contains three rings that depict the Holy Trinity. The first ring are 2 par of angel wings that point up made of solid gold so they are very hard to break this ring layer is colored ivory white. The second ring layer is the divine cross and absorbs the spirit energy inside the blader and absorbs the shining of the sun, this is colored see through so it is very hard to see this layer. The final layer is the hands of earths saviour made to defend and protect this blade made of metal.This Chrome Wheel is able to perform synchrome before the battle only. It is Able to be reversed with the crystal wheel or be placed ontop of another chrome wheel. Crystal Wheel- Ultra-Divine Angel This crystal wheel is a a shining pearl white color. It has Two pairs of Wing Protrusions out on the sides made of rubber. The Wings Are free spinning and allow this beyblade defense. Spin Track- Gods:Army This Spin track is a red color and is 18 Millimiters tall. This Track has two parts. The first part is Divine Trinity God. It is a Sphere Made out of plastic that moves up and down and allows defense of this beyblade. The second part is angel army. It covers the sphere with Spears going out in all directions of this beyblade. Performance Tip- Leader This Tip is a combination of ES And R2F. Because the Rubber part has a a free spinning part in it that can come out of the rubber and add stamina and balance to this beyblade. Abilities- Divine Wing Twister (Standard): This Beyblade Switches to Synochrome up mode and this beyblade jumps into the air. Then this bey dives down at the opposing beyblade enveloped in a feather tornado created by the Wings in the crystal wheel. Saber Angel(Triggered): 'The bey begins to spin in reverse and then dig underneath the arena and pierces the opponents beyblade from underground aiming for two continuos attacks. '''Saint Purity(Ignition): '''This Beyblade Goes into the center and uses the Chrome Wheel to attempt regain strength and energy as a shield or 3 minutes to restore lost energy. '(Innocential Ability) Miraculous False Synochrome: '''First Michael gets covered by a bright light and jumps in the air then Michael Uses Its Divine Spin Track to Create a Connection Between its Norse Counterpart Zero-G Beyblade Fenrir.Then the Mirage of False Synochrome Wheres off and reveals michael ontop of the opponent stealing it spin. '''Divine Turbine Recognito: Special Spin Moves- Divine Twin Saber Slash: This Special Move Makes this beyblade jump high above the arena floor. Then the wings on this beyblade grow and Michael's Beast appears. Then The Feathers on His wings Turn into Saber Swords. Then He Dives down at the opponent with the swords pointing at the opposing beyblade. Then Before imkpace he sends all the swords at the opponent and then leaps into the heavens and dives down on the opponent with ferocity. Michael Divine Satanic Dragon Destroyer: '''Michael uses its Miracoulus Synochrome Ability to turn into Fenrir Michael G:AL (optional Does not happen every battle). Then Its Beast Appears as Michael the Angel Riding On Fenrir. Then the duo Leap into the air. Then Michael Dives Down onto the Opposing beyblades face adn starts slashing it with fenrir's claws and then it uppercuts the bey into the sky. Then it dives up and slashes the opponent with michaels track and Chrome Wheel. ''' Category:Registered Beyblade